Eternal Companion
by lunabloodmoon666
Summary: A string of gruesome murders are appearing around Nevada, this not only intruiges our other neighborhood killer but gives him the mindset that they will be ther perfect puppet for the dirty work towards killing. But what happens when the killer is not what he expected at all, but what he longs for the most? OC/Jerry


**Summary: A string of gruesome murders are appearing around Nevada, this not only intrigues our other neighborhood killer but gives him the mindset that they will be the perfect puppet for the dirty work towards killing. But what happens when the killer is not what he expected at all, but what he longs for the most?**

**A quick one-shot I did on Halloween and had no internet service to post it - Happy Late Halloween though! :)**

**OC/Jerry**

* * *

><p><span>I own the plot and my OC.<span>  
><span>This is before Jerry is found out by Charlie and all that goes down, but after he moves to Nevada.<span>

* * *

><p><span>Jerry's POV<span>

I grinned at the blood smearing over the previously white walls, each adorned with spatters from my recent meals. A small family of three, a mother, father and teen son.

They were delicious, pure ecstasy, the mother went under my thrall within moments and fell - like they all do, into my innocent trap. The man fought, and well! But not enough to save his wife or son.

It was however as I left the repetitive family home which seemed to be copied around the whole neighborhood, that I smelt more blood. And not from my little victims.

This was very fresh, and only a few streets over.

I wasn't hungry but the thought of turning around and ignoring the tempting scent made my teeth burn in rage, so I followed the heavenly scent.

I could smell it clearer now, the blood came from a woman - a smoker, and she had recently consumed alcohol.

Finally. The blood was near along with the corpse just around the next corner.

Turning I grinned in a pure predatory way as I saw the torn body, a woman who had most likely just left the small club a few minutes away. She had blonde hair - now red from blood, and pale skin, all of which was torn to shreds, her eyes had been ripped out and had landed several feet away near a dumpster.

Her cause of death seemed to be her head being hacked of, but it was too hard to determine with the amount of blood pooled around the entire alley way.

Strolling closer I finally took notice of an observer, a small person was sitting on top of the building. Before I could address the little murderer however, he or she fled the moment our eyes met.

Over the next week, 3 more murders the same had appeared and all similar victims - smokers, drug addicted or alcoholics.

Tonight I was determined to see this little murderer and make him or her part of my little pack. Such violence should be explored and turned into something that could destroy a person without the slightest hint of remorse.

Hanging around a popular strip club where I had found was in the area and the last one which she had not striked at I perched on top of the club watching all the comings and goings of the thralls of people.

Then I heard it, the orgasmic sound of screams of fear, agony followed by a still silence.

I ran as fast as I could and peered down an alley way watching the small person slice muscle and flesh from the arms of the latest victim. A young teen man, he was reeking of beers and lager even from the rooftops. Though it was hard to make out his face as the killer had etched bloody crosses threw his eyes, sliced his mouth into a deranged grin and actually gauged out his nose until you could see parts of the destroyed cartilage pooled in the still gushing blood.

I watched in sick fantasy as the small person stood and admired there work, before I leapt from the building and landed right behind them.

Surprisingly the person spun and almost slit my throat were it not for my reflexes which managed to grasp the thin wrist in my large hand immediately.

Grinning I grabbed the small person in my arms ignoring the angered hisses and leapt onto the roof again before we were discovered. Tossing the small person I watched as they rolled and the hood from the leather jacket slid down.

Revealed was a tiny girl, about 17 and barely 5ft with brown hair falling in waves to her shoulders, light blue eyes reflecting anger and pale cream skin featuring odd freckles.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, knee-high boots with buckles containing a long blade in one and a small knife in the other. A black t-shirt hidden in a skin-tight leather jacket which hid another knife up her sleeves and the last knife was now lost on the gravel of the roof.

Standing the delicate girl observed me with an obvious curiosity and distaste that I destroyed her plans.

"Who are you?" She hissed her eyes slightly darkening.

"Jerry, girl. Now who are you?" I smiled with a seductive underline coating my words.

"None of your business. Why have you been following me Jerry?" She said a little less hostile but mocking my name.

Frowning at the lack of swooning from the girl I strolled a little closer only to gape slightly as she backflipped away.

"Why have you been following me?" The curiosity and mocking the only detectable emotion in her voice now.

"I wanted to know the killer of the city. I expected ... more." I said airily walking around the roof keeping a close eye on the little killer while doing so.

"I was creating art. Nothing wrong with that, the people destroy their body's with drugs, alcohol and disgusting toxins. All I am doing is editing the vile body's and revealing that they are as ugly inside as what enters there body!" She hissed, her eyes were black now in anger but her voice did hold a slight airy quality to it.

Although knowing what she was doing she was loosing her mind slowly, I could not only see it in her mind but hear it in her voice.

Nodding I looked to the most recent of people.

"You certainly revealed the worst in him..." I murmured smirking inwardly as she strolled closer.

"I revealed the worst in them all! It is over here tonight yet there are so many more clubs that need to see the ugliness they create!" She moaned while admiring her 'art' and I could see the cloud of reliving the kill in her eyes making me grin widely.

She would be a very pleasing mate. Violent, beautiful, with her pouting lips, defined cheekbones and curved jaw, subtle curves but prominent at the same time. Not only was she the perfect prey, predator, lure and mate but she was in the exact mind set to create destruction without questions just for the thrill of it.

The perfect making for a vampire, and not just any vampire. My mate.

Smirking I spun slightly and very gently slid my arm around her narrow waist almost groaning at the heat her body produced.

"What are you doing!?" She snapped as she was yanked from her little daydream the moment my long fingers danced up her ribcage ready to grab her and turn her to the perfect feeding angle.

"You have so much potential! Don't worry, you can show the world the destruction there is upon the world, all you need it to be with me..." I trailed off biting my lip causing blood to swell while spinning her so her chest was against mine as I lifted her, one or my arms wrapped tightly around her waist lifting her while the other was pulling her elegant neck to the side as I leaned in and kissed her roughly.

She froze for a moment in shock while my blood drizzled down her throat, coating her taste buds releasing the feeling of euphoria while my tongue explored every crevice of her delicious mouth groaning at the innocence coating her very being.

When I finally leaned back the girl had a dazed emotion coating her features while I smirked, smug at the feelings I could cause.

Leaning over to her neck, I licked up the columns while dropping little butterfly kisses over the pulse in her throat.

"You never mentioned your name, my little killer?" I mumbled, my voice deepening as my teeth elongated ready to make her mine and mine forever.

"Selena..." She whispered out in a little moan.

I grinned before spearing my teeth into her delicate skin while holding her tightly as her limbs failed and her hands uselessly grasped onto my shoulders before falling limp at the lack of blood.

He blood was exotic, amazing and sweet with a general taste of summer fruits but the smoothness of honey. It poured down my throat making me imagine the fountain of youth, her blood was innocent as well, I would be her first and last! Smirking I bit a little deeper dragging the last drops from her paling body.

She released a pained whimper as her eyes fluttered close, before her heart completely stopped I pulled away listening as it stuttered, struggling in vain.

Just before it stopped forever I nicked my shoulder and pulled her mouth to my black blood watching in fascination as it coated her lips before she suckled on it.

Now she wouldn't be a mindless slave, she would belong to me, understand me and once mated we will have one another's memory's and experience.

She was mine and the moment her heart stops, the moment her skin hardens into perfection is the moment she will be my eternal companion.

And I will be hers.


End file.
